


White Gold Bruises

by A_Dozen_Scarlett_Roses



Category: Cute High Earth Defense Club Love!, 美男高校地球防衛部LOVE! | Binan Koukou Chikyuu Bouei-bu LOVE!
Genre: Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Genderfluid Character, Homophobia, M/M, Multi, Other, Pansexual Character, Physical Abuse, Polyamory, Transphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 11:34:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4390274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Dozen_Scarlett_Roses/pseuds/A_Dozen_Scarlett_Roses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akoya comes out to there friends as Genderfluid and Pansexual and the other members of the student body fully accept them. However, when its reveled Akoya's mother knows how does she react? Akoya's father is unhappy with the way their child looks and demands Akoya changes. Akoya's crush on Io only grows but when offered with a happier relationship will Akoya take in? All of this weighs on Akoya's heart but could it all be placed on the back burner after a trip to the doctor?</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Gold Bruises

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to hurt by the time its over. Anyway leave a kudos, comment orr anything else, anyway, ENJOY!

Alright. Today was it. Today was the day Akoya was going to come out to his, or rather,her, friends as genderfluid. She was nervous to say the least, she told her friends to all meet at her favorite cafe and only said that she needed to talk to them. Before leaving the house she gave herself one last look in the mirror to make sure that she was happy with her outfit choice. After all she had to look her best, especially today.   
“Neat and tidy braid? Check. Island rose hair pin? Check. Flawless make up? Uh-huh. Sun dress white as the day I bought it? Yup. Powder blue cardigan? Even C-cup breast forms? White marry-jane pumps, shiny and spotless?” Akoya sighed,”I’m ready! You can do this, Akoya.” She grabbed her purse and left house.

After being dropped off by her driver just around the corner from the cafe Akoya pulled out he phone to text her friends:  
“Are you guys there?”  
“Arima and I are waiting. We’ve ordered tea and macaroons.”  
“Thank you, so much! <3“  
“???”  
“Never mind. You’ll understand soon. Can you and Ibushi do me a favor?”  
“What is it now?”  
“Don’t say anything when you see me.”  
“Ok.”

With that she walked around the corner and easily spotted her friends and joined them. Luckily, they did as asked and didn’t say anything, only smiled and waved.  
“I needed to tell you two something today,”She swallowed hard, she had dressed like this in front of them before, just without the breasts, but they still always referred to Akoya as ‘he’. What would they say now? Would they think she was making things up? She breathed out heavily,”I’m-I’m not a boy. I am sometimes, but I’m also a girl. Sometimes. I’m also not.”  
“What?” The council president asked,”you’re not making any sense. Explain.” Her hands shook and Ibushi placed one of his on top of them.  
“You guys know gender and sex are two different things right? Sex is what your assigned at birth and gender is a mental thing.”   
“We do now,”Ibushi replied, he looked at Kinshiro who nodded at him then to Akoya.  
“Well, I-I’m Genderfluid. My gender changes. A-a-and-today-im-a-girl-so-if-you-could-use-female-pronouns-I-would-really-appreciate-it.” Ibushi bent over to try to get a look at Akoya’s face who’s head had been down the whole time.  
“Is that all, Akoya? Is there anything else you need to say?” Akoya did have one more thing to say.  
“I’m also Pansexual. I don’t care about my partners gender.” Akoya’s heart was racing, she couldn’t belive all she had just told her friends.   
“Raspberry-lemon Macaroon?”  
“W-what?”  
“Thank you for telling us, Akoya.” Arima smiled offering her the pink and yellow treat.   
Kinshiro sipped his tea,”If only you had told us sooner. Now I feel bad for misgendering you.”  
Akoya beamed at her friends, she had no idea how accepting they would be, it wasn’t at all what she had expected. Tears welled in her sky-blue eyes.  
“Thank you two so much,”she threw her arms around each of them and kissed them both on the cheeks,”thank you, thank you, I love you guys so much! Do me a favor and don’t let the others know about this, specifically, Naruko and Zaou.”   
“Of course.”   
“Alright, dear.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Oh shit!” By the time Akoya made it home her parents were already home. They knew Akoya acted “girly” but had no idea she was genderfluid or queer of any kind,”Turn around. Take me to to the shopping center.” As told, her driver turned around she thanked him. Akoya never to the middle aged driver for granted, he kept any secret she asked him to. When they got to the shopping center Akoya was in and out within minutes and changed in the back of the car. 

“Theres my beautiful boy!” Akoya was greeted with a tight hug from a petite woman with bubble-gum pink hair,”how was your day with your friends? What di-” she stopped looking at the lipstick and hair pin Akoya had forgotten to take off then glanced back at Akoya’s silver haired father,”You know what? I’ve got to show you a new color we’re trying!” She pulled her child up the stairs and into her bedroom, sat them down, and pulled out a pack of make up wipes,”Please be fore careful,dear,” she adjusted her round glasses and wiped off Akoya’s lipstick,”do you know what your father would do to you if he saw you like this? The hair and room is enough.”  
“I’m sorry, mum. It wont happen again.” He was greatful that she noticed before her father did.  
“Akoya,” her mother gently pulled the flower from her hair and put in her own,”I love you. I will no matter what. Because of this, next time you do this remember,accessories, make up, and change your shoes. Now go get ready for dinner baby girl.” Akoya was almost at the door and made a dead stop. Wide eyed she looked back at her mom.  
“You know?”  
“I run one of the most popular make up companies in the world. I can tell the difference between a drag queen and a girl. Also you’ve been my child for seventeen years.”  
“Oh, mama! Thank you!” She threw her arms around her mother then went to go get dressed to appear ‘presentable’ to her father.

When dinner came around the three members of the Gero family sat to eat and converse.   
“So, Akoya, what did you do with your friends today?” Miss.Gero asked sweetly.  
“We went to get lunch and talked about improving club activities and after we admired a new section of Arima’s garden.” They continued to casually chat until Akoya’s father said something that silenced the light hearted conversation.   
“Akoya, you have to cut your hair.”  
“What?” She dropped her fork,”Dad, I like my hair like this. Its beautiful.”   
“It’s too feminine. Today someone at work asked me about my daughter!”  
“I-I,” Akoya was searching for something to say. Anything to justify her hair.  
“You can’t keep making me look bad!” The much larger man slammed his fists of the table making his wife and child jump,”Next thing you know people are going to thinks he likes men! I can’t have something like that in my house!”   
“Dad. Please.”  
“Don’t give me that!” He stood up,”you are going to be the downfall of me unless you change this! Its bad enough you don’t dye it!” he grabbed a handful of Akoya’s locks and roughly yanked on the cluster.  
“Let go of him!” Akoya’s father did as his wife ordered but did it by forcing her to stand up then practically throwing her into the wall.   
“Akoya!” Her mother tried to get to her but was held back by her father. Slowly,as the fighting continued Akoya felt light headed and everything faded to back. 

When Akoya came to she was in her bed and her mom was in a chair next to her.  
“What happened, muma?” Gently her mother brushed hair out of her face.  
“You must have fainted, sweetheart. It can happen when someone experiences emotional stress or trauma. Do you feel okay?”  
“Yes, muma,"she sat up slowly,trying not to aggravated her headache slowly coming on,” Hey, can I ask you a question?” Her mother nodded and Akoya gripped her blankets,”Why..why is he still here?”  
“Because I’m scared. I’m scared he’ll really hurt you or me.”  
“But,” Akoya held her mothers hand,”he already hurts us.”  
“I know. But it could be worse. Much worse. This old gal is too old to get re-married,” she gave Akoya a kiss on the forehead,”get some rest, sweet pea, you’ve got school tomorrow. Love you.”  
“Love you to muma. Be safe.”


End file.
